


and friends don't treat me like you do

by lightningcanary



Series: and in this packed out room, swear she was singing to me [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, a lot of background relationships - Freeform, but he's an ass, past bordenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: Allie invites Jane and Patterson to one of their gigs. There's they find an old "friend".





	and friends don't treat me like you do

She's fine.

She's not nervous. Why would she be? There's no reason to be nervous. And she isn't.

It's not a date.

She's going with Jane. And the whole band invited them. She wasn't even the one that talked to them. It was Jane. Jane got invited, not her. Even if she says Allie said Zapata told her to tell her too.

And Rich and Boston will also be there, anyway.

Oh no.

Okay, that's a reason to be nervous. But she's not!

She's fine.

They can tease her all they want. She can take it.

She just hopes they don't do it while _she_ 's around...

She's fine.

* * *

Zero Division, a live music bar owned by Nas Kamal, aka Shepherd's biggest "enemy". Although, Patterson is pretty sure they have slept together before. But, anyway, she and Jane are there, and it's packed.

They were supposed to meet with Rich and Boston and then with Allie, but they can't find them in the crowd.

Until they hear a voice that says, "I told you we should have taken the bus," followed by another one that answers, "Why do you have a car if you never use it?"

Recognizing the voices of their two friends, Jane and Patterson look at each other and roll their eyes before turning towards the direction the voices came from.

"Patsy Cake! Jane!" Rich exclaims when they finally find each other.

Patterson sighs annoyed before replying. "Hi, Rich. Don't call me that," she says flatly before looking at the other guy. "Hey, Boston."

"How was the art show?" Jane asks him.

"Oh," he says looking pointedly at Rich, who suddenly seems to be looking for someone in the crowd. "It would have been perfect, if it wasn't for someone's need to be the spotlight all the time..."

"Rich!"

"I didn't--" he cuts himself off with a huff. "Anyway, it went great and he sold three paintings."

"Not thanks to you..."

Before Rich can complain, they all hear a woman's voice from behind Patterson and Jane. "Patterson?"

Instantly knowing Tasha's voice, Patterson turns around and smiles when she sees the woman smiling at her. "Hey!"

Tasha's eyes move to Jane as they get closer to her. "Oh yeah, Allie told me you two were coming." Jane blushes while Tasha looks at the other two. "I don't think I know you..."

"Rich Dotcom, I'm also a musician, you may have heard about me," he says, with a smirk.

"Rich... Dotcom...?" she asks, raising an eyebrow and frowning. "Doesn't sound familiar, sorry."

Rich's face falls while Jane, Patterson and Boston try not to laugh.

"I'm Boston," the guy introduces himself before his boyfriend can embarrass himself any further.

"Tasha Zapata," she says. Her gaze goes back to the two girls. "Allie has been looking for you, come with me," she tells them, giving Patterson one more small smile.

Patterson can hear Rich grumbling something while Tasha leads them out to the back of the bar, where the rest of her band is relaxing before their gig. As soon as they are outside, Rich stops complaining when they see the two guys from the band. "Kurt Weller!!" he shouts. "I'm your biggest fan! Rich Dotcom. It's so good to finally meet you. You see, I'm a musician too and I have been thinking that we should--" his excited rambling gets interrupted by Jane when she sees Kurt's panicked face.

"Rich. Let the guy breathe a little..."

He looks from Weller to Jane. "Right." And back to Weller.

"Sorry about him," Boston adds.

"Hey, you made it!" Allie says as she approaches them, phone in hand as if she was just using it. She smiles and gets close enough to pull Jane into a hug.

"Would never miss it," Jane says low enough for only Allie to hear, returning the hug.

Allie smiles before breaking the hug. They linger for a little longer than necessary and only really break it when the door they came from opens abruptly.

"The owner is looking for you, Allison. Something about microphones and cables. I wasn't really paying attention," Patterson hears a guy's voice from behind her, at the door. She freezes. She knows that voice. She's 100% sure that's Borden. Robert Borden, aka her ex, aka major dick, aka lead singer of his own band. She closes her eyes and hopes that he doesn't see her. "Wait. Jane?" _Shit._ "Oh and Ricky and Chicago, right?" _Shit._ "Then..." _Shit shit shit shit._ "Patterson?"

"Fuck," she whispers. She opens her eyes to find Tasha looking at her curiously but also concerned. She fakes a smile and turns around to face him. "Hi, Robert..."

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here."

"We got invited."

He looks around before speaking again. "By these guys?" he asks incredulously. "Come on, I thought you appreciated music... But anyway, since you're here, the good show is about to start," he says with a wink pointing towards the inside of the club.

From the corner of her eyes, she sees Reade getting angry and Weller stopping him, Jane rolling her eyes, Boston gritting his teeth and holding Rich's hand, to stop him from doing something, she guesses, and Tasha just looking at her.

There's no point in fighting him, so while he goes back inside, she just nods and forces back a smile that turns into an eye roll when he's gone.

"Man, I hate that guy..."

"Are you okay?" Jane asks Patterson and she nods.

"You know Borden and the Thorntons?" It's Tasha this time.

"Uh... Yeah."

"He's her ex," Rich says.

Both Patterson and Tasha look at him. Patterson sighs and hangs her head while Tasha asks "What?".

"My biggest regret..."

Before anyone else can say anything, Allie comes back. "It's about to start, we should go in if you wanna have a good seat."

* * *

"I would like to dedicate our second to last song to someone really special that is here tonight," Borden tells the audience. "I still love you," he adds before going into the song.

Patterson is pretty sure he's looking at her. She doesn't know where to hide.

They couldn't find a table but thankfully still got a good spot, even if it's standing up. Halfway through, Jane and Allie disappeared, so now it's just the four guys, Tasha and Patterson. But the guys have been talking about whatever Rich wants to do with Kurt, so only she and Tasha are really watching the Thorntons.

A few verses into the song that is clearly dedicated to Patterson, she feels a hand hold hers. Her eyes fall down to it and she realises it's Tasha. She looks at her curiously as a blush creeps up her cheeks but the brunette is looking at the front as if nothing was happening.

Not long after and when Patterson is not looking at her anymore, she squeezes her hand and turns towards her. When she has her attention again, Tasha leans and whispers in her ear "Go with it." She kisses her cheek and looks back at the stage.

Patterson feels her heart beat fast as she tries to understand what's going on. What does she mean with "go with it"? She looks at the band and sees Borden looking at them and it downs on her. Tasha is trying to make Borden think they are dating.

Patterson smiles and mutters a "thank you". Tasha looks at her and winks.

When the song is over, she looks at Patterson again. "I have to go prepare," she says, pulling their hands up and kissing the back of Patterson's before letting go and leaving with Kurt and Reade towards the side, from where Patterson sees Jane come at the same time.

"Looks like you enjoyed the show... Or the company..." Jane smirks as she approaches her.

"What do you mean?" Patterson asks, frowning.

"I'm talking about that smile in your lips that I'm guessing didn't come from Borden and the Thorntons," she says, raising an eyebrow.

Patterson feels herself blush and she sputters a little. "Look who's talking."

* * *

As soon as Tasha starts singing, Patterson is mesmerized. She'd have thought it'd have stopped happening by now, but it didn't. It happens every single time and she doesn't mind at all. She feels like Tasha is singing at her, for her, and she's certainly not gonna complain about it. She's so entranced that it's like they are the only ones in the room and nothing can take her back to reality.

Nothing except an arm setting over her shoulder, behind her neck. Borden's arm, to be more specific.

"Hey! Did you enjoy the show?"

"Sure, it was alright," she says politely while squirming out from under his arm.

"So, do you wanna get out of here?" he asks, leaning close to her side.

"No." She uses her elbow to push him away a little. "I'm watching this," she adds, pointing at the stage, where she sees Tasha looking at her with concern in her eyes. She shakes her head as if to tell her it's alright.

Tasha nods and looks away, much to Patterson's disappointment.

Thankfully, Borden shuts up for the rest of the show and, even though he keeps staring at her and making her slightly uncomfortable, soon, Patterson is again captivated by the singer, who she again thinks is only looking at her.

As soon as it's over, he's back to being annoying. "Can we go now?"

She sighs, sees Jane silently asking her if she wants her to step in but then seeing someone else - Allie, she guesses - and muttering a "sorry" at her. It's alright, she didn't want her to, anyway.

She's gonna answer him when she feels a hand on her waist gently turn her around, and the next thing she knows is that her lips are crashing against Tasha's.

And suddenly, it's like time has stopped. It's short. She knows it's short. But she could stay in that moment forever. Her lips connected to Tasha's in a simple peck, her arms around Tasha's neck, Tasha's around her waist.

When they break the kiss, they don't move away, only separating enough so that their lips aren't touching. Patterson's eyes stay closed while she hears their respective heavy breathing.

"Hi," Tasha whispers.

Patterson opens her eyes to find Tasha's deep brown eyes looking at her, a tiny smile in her lips. "Hey," she says, eyes fixed on those lips that were kissing her seconds before. Those lips that twitch after she speaks. Those lips she has been wanting to kiss since the second time she met the woman.

She can't resist it. She leans in again into another, more intense kiss. They are pretending to be dating, right? Gotta make it believable.

Which is definitely why, as soon as Tasha gasps, Patterson is deepening the kiss, capturing Tasha's lowering lip between her own lips and letting her teeth graze over Tasha's lip and getting a low groan in response. And, damn, if that isn't the hottest sound Patterson has ever heard...

They only separate when they hear Borden huff and say "I need a drink".

As Patterson watches him go, she tries to catch her breath while she feels Tasha slowly pulling away. "Uh," she stammers, turning to face Tasha again. "T-thanks... For... That."

"No problem," Tasha shrugs it off. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right... Friends... Yeah," she says, putting on a smile as if Tasha's words hadn't just crushed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This could have a second chapter. Or maybe not. Who knows.


End file.
